nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Al Saab
Al Saab (generally known as Saab) is one of the founding members of the Leanbois. He is roleplayed by Ssaab. Background Early Life Saab grew up in a harsh environment to rich parents. It was soon decided that wasn’t the life he wanted. Al Saab is one of the founding members of the Leanbois and the CEO of Bad Boy Customs. He is known for being one of the nicest criminals in the city, while unfortunately giving the unwanted impression that he's "soft" and gullible. He's usually only a "hot head" if someone tries to mess with him, or hurt the people he cares about. He's usually willing to help anyone if they're in need, though has completely sworn to put the Leanbois before anyone or anything else, since they're family to him. He tends to be against murder unless it's absolutely called for, and normally tries directing his boys into other less violent alternatives to spare a life. Stroke Masters While the Leanbois were disbanded, Saab went on to become the owner and founder of Stroke Masters, along with [[Denzel Williams|'Denzel Williams']]. Notable Relationships Siz Fulker Saab was introduced to Siz '''by '''Yung Dab for a bank job. They bonded over the numerous jobs they did together before and after Dab's lockup. They eventually became best friends and Siz is considered a close ally of the Leanbois '''and like a brother to Saab, they would both take a bullet for each other. They have an inside joke about how much debt and money they both need wherever they are at the time. '''MaximilIan “Yung Dab” Thoroughbred Brenda Pancake Brenda '''is Saab’s ex who works at '''Pillbox Hospital as a receptionist. Brenda was THE most kidnapped individual in the city at some point but when she started dating Saab she lost that title. He bought an engagement ring and a shirt with their ship name “#'Braab'“ as the slogan, she never got the ring. They broke up out of game. Denzel Williams Saab and Denzel '''are both '''Leanbois. Torah Andrews Torah '''is Saab’s sister who is a Doctor at '''Pillbox Hospital. Quotes * "I'm a bad boy!" - ''Almost every conversation. * ''"I'm the CEO of a company, a pioneer, a millionaire, an entrepreneur, a bad boy." * "...If that's the case." - Almost every conversation. * "It's pretty simple." ''- Almost every hostage negotiation. * "''Give me 10~15 minutes" - Any time someone asks for a meeting * "I'm the best driver in Los Santos." * "Oy yoy yoy yoy yoy...." *''"Hehehehehe"'' - Almost every conversation. * "WHAT?!" * "Do I have to cut a bitch?" - ''When someone Saab cares about is in trouble. * ''"Oy, mate!" - When robbing a bank. *''"I don't care what other people say about you. I think you are a nice guy/girl."'' *''"I can walk. I can walk. I can walk."'' *''"Oh, god!"'' *''"Oi! We're the lads from Manchester, on tour!"'' *''"Are you serious right now? Are you serious right now?"'' *''"I'm so disappointed."'' *''"Work to Benny's. Work to Benny's." ''- Sometimes, Saab mentions this when talking to Brenda while she drives to Benny's. Criminal Record * Assault with Deadly Firearm x1 * Assault with Deadly Weapon x1 * Attempted Second Degree Murder on a Peace Officer x5 * Battery on a Peace Officer x1 * Brandishing x1 * Burglary x3 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 1 x18 * Criminal Possession of a Firearm 2 x10 * Criminal Use of a Firearm x5 * Disobeying a Peace Officer x3 * Driving On The Wrong Side of The Road x1 * Driving on a Suspended/Revoked License x3 * Evading x6 * Failure to Obey Traffic Control Devices x8 * Felony Trespassing x2 * Grand Theft Auto x5 * Illegal Turn x2 * Joyriding x15 * Kidnapping x13 * Negligent Driving x6 * Obstruction of Justice x3 * Possession of Cocaine x4 * Possession of Controlled Dangerous x8 * Possession of Crack x3 * Possession of Marijuana x1 * Reckless Driving x3 * Reckless Evading x26 * Resisting Arrest x21 * Robbery x11 * Tampering With a Vehicle x1 * Third Degree Speeding x3 * Unauthorized Parking x1 * Vandalism of Government Property x1 Drivers License: 3 points (Valid) Trivia * Despite being known to all, there's only a handful of people who call Al Saab by his first name. Them being [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']], [[Conan Clarkson|'Conan Clarkson']], [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']], [[Andrew Ducksworth|'Andrew Ducksworth']] and [[Jack Ripley|'Jack Ripley']]. During the beginning of their relationship, Saab would ask [[Brenda Pancake|'Brenda Pancake']], "What's my first name?". Brenda pretends she doesn't know it and calls him "Saab Saab" (although she said "Al" a couple of times). * Saab was in a track (Titty Grabber) with infamous rapper Maximilian "Yung Dab" Thoroughbred * Along with Brenda Pancake, Saab is also known to be a walking punching bag at times. For example, Lang Buddha, Vinny Pistone, and Melbert Rickenbacker made fun of Saab at a fight club by bringing up his murder past on a woman. The biggest difference between the two would be that Saab usually would try to get revenge by violence while Brenda usually tries to ignore it. Notes * Braab: The Trailer (2019) * Dark Saab Trailer (2019) * Al Saab's ZR380 Bab Boy Customs livery cinematic Gallery alsaab1.png chrome_ZtaMRAcT61.png|Saab \_eaning in front of his tuner ZR380 saabew.png|Al Saab's police profile picture in the public records database Saab.jpg 20190821195220_1.jpg|BBC tires ("fanart") BBClivery.png|BBC livery for the ZR 380 Category:Male